I Will Never Hear
by soraloveskairi159
Summary: After 18 year old Sora is killed in a drunk driving accident, Kairi is distraught. This is Soras burial and her goodbye to her fiancee. AU. Inspired by a story I read to help stop drunk driving.


**I will never to hear**

**Summery: I found this story on the internet, and put my own spice to it. I don't own it. It's a great story, but sad. Plz read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the words or the characters. I found the story on the internet so most of it I don't own, either.**

It was a dark, room. Filled with people she knew; and people she didn't. There was crying and blubbering. She had arrived here, about 3 hours earlier. His mom, his grandma, his family, his best friends all of them had all gone up and said a few words about HIM. Him … he was the reason she was here. He was the reason she was in a black dress, with black closed toe high heeled shoes. She hated wearing things like that. But for HIM, she would do anything. She had dark auburn hair and from what he described "Deep-blue-need-you eyes". Him …. She could only laugh when she thought about him. This made people stare.

Since when, do you laugh at a place like this?! On an occasion like this!? It seemed unholy. There was a short break before she would be asked to go up and talk about HIM. She ran outside as fast as she could and went into the forest located next to the church she was just in. she ran and she ran; just trying to get away. Faster and faster she went. She probably would have gone so far; she wouldn't have time to get back, if she hadn't tripped. She caught herself and crawled up to a tree. She burst out laughing and began talking to herself; it was common since the incident. People said she was so alone, that she started talking to herself making believe HE was there.

That wasn't it at all. What did they know? NOTHING. As far as she was concerned, they didn't know anything what-so-ever about her except for she was in love with him. She started to mumble things like:

"OH! And remember that time?! With the! Yes those were some good times"

And she probably would have kept going like that if she didn't hear someone calling her name.

"Kairi! Kairi!" they called. She got up and started to run to the voices calling her. She kept running until she was out of the forest. She got out of the forest but she hadn't stopped running, and by accident, knocked over HIS best friend, Riku.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she started to get up, and straighten her dress.

"No problem" he mumbled back. They hadn't really talked since the incident. Oh the incident. She remembered it so well.

----------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------

"_Bye Sora!" she called after a spiky headed 18 year old in front of her. He was walking away then stopped dead in his tracks. _

"_Bye Kairi!" he called running back and kissing her on the lips. They broke away and smiled. She hugged him and he broke out of the hug and started to run to his car, while screaming "Love you!" she smiled and yelled back "Love you too!" _

_She watched as he drove away then started to fiddle with the wedding band on her finger then; she noticed something was in her hand. He had forgotten the papers he worked on all night for work! She started to run and realized it was no good, so she went back to the garage and got out her bike. She hopped on and started chasing after him. She had almost caught up to him, when he stopped at a red light._

"_Sora!" she yelled. He looked back at her with a worried face, and then realized he forgot his papers. He opened the car door; forgetting all about where he was. The red light turned straight to green; and as soon as his foot hit the pavement, a truck came at him and hit him. Kairi watched in horror as the truck skidded down the road to a halt. The man got out of his car; and started walking weird. He was drunk. .she ran over and called 911. For about an hour she watched Sora, he fiancé, lay there and die. She cried, and some people off the street crowded him. One woman comforted Kairi. A paramedic, down by Sora, stood up and faced the crowd then shook his head "No". _

_kairi felt her hadn, turn to a fist. Drunk driving had just killed the one she loved; and the man was NOT going to get away with it! She ran away, and all the people followed. She found the drunk driver asleep in the wilderness and she grabbed him by the collar._

"_YOU KILLED MY FIANCE! IM GOING TO SUE YOUR HEAD OFF!" she yelled in fury at the man. The police came and took the man out of her grasp, and she collapsed; right there. Not because of heat stroke. She collapsed because so much was running through her head, and because of broken heart. She sued the man a week later; she sued the man for all he was worth. Apparently, he was a billionaire and she got his entire fortune. But she didn't care; she just wanted her beloved fiancé back._

_------------------------------ end of flash back -----------------------------------------------------_

She ran back inside of the church and hurried to the front of the room. She was supposed to say something right now, but instead she looked at the boy in the coffin. It was hard to believe those eyes, full of love and care, would never open again. She stroked his face; which was also full of love for someone who was hit by a truck. The only explanation she could think of was that he was looking at her. A silent tear ran down her face as she walked to the podium.

She fixed the mike, and looked out to all the people staring at her. His sister, his mother, his best friend, his entire family and all of his friends, ex-girlfriends EVERYONE was there. She closed her eyes and began to speak.

"When I was six years old I met him in the playground and he came up to me with a daisy, just the one, and knelt on both knees and asked me to marry him. So I pushed him over then ran away. Two days later he came over and asked if he could play cops and robbers with me, and from that day on we played everyday.

At 11 on my first day of Secondary school. I was so nervous but at lunch time he came to find me, and we sat down and ate lunch together. We did this everyday for an entire year. You were the first person I told about everything, about my crushes, about my lessons and about all the people I hated, and when I was 13 and thought I was the only one who had never been kissed, you offered to show me how, and by the tree in your back garden we shared our first kiss."

She looked at the corpse and then looked back at the crowd.

"At 15 we went to our first proper house party, and I got drunk. Even though I made a fool of myself he was there to help me stand strong. He didn't judge and you didn't make fun. And who was to know, that would be the name of your killer. Drunk"

Even though no one could hear it, she made a silent vow to herself to never drink again, and then started to speak again.

"Over the next year we began to separate, made different friends. I got my first serious boyfriend and he went through quite a few girlfriends. And then it got to May and that meant the prom. Everything had been arranged, I'd been working so hard for to buy that dress for months and then the day before the dance, I found out my boyfriend had cheated on me. The first person I turned to was him. He turned up at my door with a bouquet of roses and a vintage 1950's car."

She giggled and looked at his smiling parents.

"I laughed that night  
I cried that night

We had three glorious years together, when everyday I would smile. That's my excuse here; smiling. I would think of you and smile. You never made me feel embarrassed. Even when the last person to speak, your mother stood up, in the church in front of your coffin and began reading from your diary:

'I saw you when I was six stood by the bench in a blue checked dress and daisy shoes and I needed to give another daisy just because... Because I loved you from that day on'

His wedding vows, I will never get to hear. Even though I won't hear him say it anymore, I know he still loves me with all his heart. And that's why I will keep this"

She held her hand up, and pointing to the wedding band. She smiled and read from what was engraved on it.

'Kairi, I will always love you. Even through death' she smiled at how ironic it was; though he couldn't have possibly known what was going to happen.

"Words to precious for me to hear from anyone else. I love you Sora, and I will always miss you" she finished. The crowd cheered.

She walked over to the boy in the coffin and gave him a kiss. He had lipstick on his check, but no one dared to take it off or they would deal with Kairi. She whispered something in his ear. Without saying a word, she walked away, went through the crowd and left outside. The people walked up to Sora, and if they didn't know any better, they would say he was blushing. But that couldn't be possible; he was dead. It wasn't possible; was it? The words she had said to him,still rung throughout the church:

"There is no sweeter sound I will ever hear, than your voice. There is no greater love I will accept if it's not yours. If people say they love me, I know it could not possibly be as much as you do. And the sound of regret of loving you, I will never hear."

Ok I loved that story! Sad but cute!

The moral:

Please don't drink and drive. It can ruin your life

I don't know if that really got through well, but I enjoyed writing this and I will update

"As you wish" soon!

Thank you all!

Love always,

Soraloveskairi159


End file.
